Memories Book 1: Forgotten Melody
by MidnightSinXOXOXO
Summary: Percy Jackson has never led a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD doesn't help. His only real supports are Grover and his mother, Sally. But everything goes to hell when Percy finds out he's a demigod. Not only that, but he meets a strange girl along the way who is not as she appears. A retelling of the Percy Jackson Series with a major twist. Fem! Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Book Series:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Manga:** D. Gray-Man

**Creator:** Rick Riordan / Katsura Hoshino

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Crossover – Fem! Allen "Evangeline Amelia Walker" – AU - Allen/All – Yuri (?) – No other D. Gray-man Characters – No beta as of now – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: **Percy Jackson has never led a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD doesn't help. His only real supports are Grover and his mother, Sally. But everything goes to hell (Hades) when Percy finds out he's a demigod. Not only that, but he meets a strange girl along the way who is not as she appears. A retelling of the Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist.

**Pairings: **Eva/Luke, Eva/Will, Eva/Percy, Eva/Apollo, Eva/Annabeth (One-sided), (May be changed in the future.)

**Author's Note:** Previous A/N was removed since I'm revising the current chapters (1-4).

**IMPORTANT:** The ages of the characters are different. The main characters (Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, etc.) are going to be about fourteen. Luke and Ethan will be nineteen to make it work out, while Will is eighteen. Eva (Allen) is presumably seventeen.

Long, in-depth reviews are welcomes, and so are flames. Just try not to make them into forest fires though. I also want some criticism so I can improve. No sugar-coating _anything_.

***Please read and review!***

* * *

"_**MEMORIES BOOK 1: FORGOTTEN MELODY"**_

1: ROAD TO OBLIVION

* * *

_I don't want to be alone anymore…_

The tears dropped one by one as each step brought her closer to a familiar sight.

_How long has it been since then?_

Dressed in nothing but a white, rugged dress, she placed a single bare foot onto the burning flames adorning the soil around her. She ignored the slight burning sensation she felt on the soles of her feet.

Stumbling over a small hole in the ground, she quickly caught herself and continued her journey.

_If I had only been wiser…I wouldn't have had to watch them die._

The water was only a few feet away from her body.

…_Will tomorrow be better?_

So close.

_Can my sins…ever be forgiven?_

Just two more steps…

_Living without a purpose, is there really a point?_

Her foot gently dipped into the freezing cold liquid, followed by another foot.

_Would it have made a difference, had I been oblivious?_

Pools of water gathered around her, swallowing her up to just above her ankles as she walked toward the deepest part of the river.

_When will it stop?_

She could feel their blood on her hands. Hear their cries of pain. See them dying in front of her with their devastated eyes that pierced her soul.

As the water slowly began engulfing her body, she remembered all the smiles and laughter she shared with them. The joyful times before they were forced to choose sides. To kill one another. To die for each other.

_When will it stop?_

The mysteriously crystal-clear water was now up to her knees.

The memories were being stripped away from her. Every smile was ripped from her mind, every death disappeared from her heart. Their faces began to blur into nothingness. Scenes began to shred themselves to pieces and burn to ashes.

Tears suspiciously red leaked nonstop from her eyes, hitting the water beneath her. Each drop left ripples in the calm water. Red dissolved into clear blue, leaving nothing behind.

_If I could rewind back to that moment in time, would I be able to do it?_

She couldn't handle it anymore. Without any hesitation, her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell straight into the water – like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

As her body was slowly being consumed by the water, sinking like a battleship too damaged to float, she closed her eyes and accepted the truth.

**_Please save me…_**

* * *

I'm a **coward**.

I ran away from everything dear to me. I couldn't handle the stress, so I chose the coward's path.

That single choice ruined everything.

Humans were always intriguing, but this time I became too attached. Had I been like my brothers and sisters, could I have prevented this? Not likely. They always did say that I was too emotional for my own good.

And my emotions destroyed everything I hold dear.

It's too late for **regret**.

It's too late for **apologies**.

It's too late for **forgiveness**.

I don't deserve any of it.

* * *

I haven't been able to forget them. It's been years, but their memory is engraved in my heart. It's agonizing.

Why can't I just move on?

I'm **terrified**.

* * *

I can't take it anymore. This…this _solitude._

Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be them?

Everyone…I'm **lonely**.

* * *

Hope…I've found it.

I can't quite explain it, but I believe in it.

I can't resurrect the dead, nor can I return anyone's future. I can't beg for forgiveness, but I can surely offer a solution.

Things are going to be **different**. I can feel it.

* * *

I was wrong. Things were different, but not in the way that I wanted.

It was a **mistake**. Even thinking about it was a mistake. But why is it that I'm so drawn towards it? Why is it that I can't help but think about it? **To want more?**

* * *

I've done it countless times, each of which have only managed to make the burden worse and worse each time.

This is the last time. I swear.

If I fail this time, I don't know what I'll do with myself…

What I'm trying to accomplish? I don't exactly know myself.

This time I'll succeed. I'll keep each world separate. I'll put up barriers. I'll protect myself from the pain of attachment.

**I won't let that tragedy repeat again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Book Series:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Manga:** D. Gray-Man

**Creator:** Rick Riordan / Katsura Hoshino

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Crossover – Fem! Allen "Evangeline Amelia Walker" – AU – Allen/All – Yuri (?) – No other D. Gray-man Characters – No beta as of now – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: **Percy Jackson has never led a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD doesn't help. His only real supports are Grover and his mother, Sally. But everything goes to hell (Hades) when Percy finds out he's a demigod. Not only that, but he meets a strange girl along the way who is not as she appears. A retelling of the Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist.

**Pairings: **Eva/Luke, Eva/Will, Eva/Percy, Eva/Apollo, Eva/Annabeth (One-sided), (May be changed in the future.)

**Author's Note:** Previous A/N was removed since I'm revising the current chapters (1-4).

**IMPORTANT:** The ages of the characters are different. The main characters (Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, etc.) are going to be about fourteen. Luke and Ethan will be nineteen to make it work out, while Will is eighteen. Eva (Allen) is presumably seventeen.

This chapter will describe the events five years before Percy arrives at camp. Since I made Luke and Ethan nineteen, Will eighteen, and Annabeth fourteen in present time, Luke and Ethan are fourteen (Ethan isn't in this chapter), Will is thirteen, and Annabeth is nine (though she doesn't appear in this chapter either) in this flashback.

Long, in-depth reviews are welcomed, and so are flames. Just try not to make them into forest fires though. I also want some criticism so I can improve. No sugar-coating _anything_.

***Please read and review!***

* * *

"_**MEMORIES BOOK 1: FORGOTTEN MELODY"**_

2: CAMP HALF-BLOOD

* * *

|LUKE CASTELLAN|

Two years. It had been two years since Thalia, Grover, and he had run for their lives towards camp. Two years since Grover and he had just barely made it through the camp borders. Two years since Grover's Searcher's License was taken away. Two years since Thalia died.

Back then, he had been twelve. Now, he was fourteen year old.

Two years was all it took for Luke to already see the selfishness the gods possessed. Not only did they not care for their children, but they never thought to even claim most of them. They were elfish, unreasonable children that could not take responsibility for their actions.

Being a son of Hermes and the Cabin Leader for Cabin 11, he saw first-handedly how far the gods' selfishness could go. Children, _their_ demigod children, were left in Cabin 11, unclaimed, not knowing if their godly parent ever loved them. The sheer amount of demigods in Cabin 11 proved that the gods would forget their children unless they were needed.

_Why have children if you can't take care of them,_ Luke always thought whenever he saw the depressed eyes the long-term non-Hermes kids of Cabin 11 held. That was the first thing he always asked himself whenever a new camper arrived as an unclaimed in the Hermes' Cabin. The second would be a string of curses and swearing, especially towards Hermes, if the new kid's features matched his own.

It had been two painstaking years since he'd arrived Camp Half-Blood. He'd trained and given his all, despite knowing the gods would only use their children to do their dirty work. But he trained and trained, just to give him a reason to wake up in the morning. A reason to keep his half siblings happy. A reason to keep living.

And for two years, no quests had come his way. Even his father, Hermes, hadn't come to visit him. Not once.

Grover was a good friend to him. Not great, but good enough. He was friends with other campers as well, specifically his half brothers and sisters, but none of them were _truly _friends with him.

His hate for the gods overshadowed any friendship or sibling relationship he had with other campers. The gods basically forgot about their children, left them to fend off on their own, and practically ignore them when they need help – _that_ he would never forgive.

Hs hate for the gods stemmed from the fact that, other than their forgetfulness and Hermes' absence, they abandoned Thalia. He still had nightmares about the whole ordeal; running away from countless monsters while the scent of Thalia's blood was palpable, and then having to see her die over and over again.

Recently, Luke had been having nightmares more and more often. It wasn't particularly memorable, just floating in a dark void with a menacing voice in the background. That's all Luke could remember. He knew there was more to it, though. Waking up soaked in sweat, shivering and paranoid, didn't come from a mere dream about the dark.

One week ago, there was more to that dream. He was floating in the dark, screaming and shouting at an unknown being for an exit. He cried in frustration when the booming voice would tell him about his destiny of being a murderer, all for the sake of justice.

Then, in the distance, a lone light as feeble as a far-away star would appear. As he floated closer, he could hear a melodious voice singing an opera-like song. It was high pitched and had little to no lyrics, but consisted of many _ah's_ and other unworldly, enchanting tones. It sounded sad, as if it were describing loss and sacrifice.

Luke followed the voice until it got louder and louder. By then, he was close to the light. He was barely fifteen feet away from it when he would see the figure of a woman. Her body was but a mere silhouette, as if the sun was shining brightly behind her, and she would reach out for him in the void. As she did, the evil presence and darkness would slowly fade behind him.

In the background of her singing voice, Luke could hear the sounds of giggling and laughing, from both female and male. He soon realized one of the voices was his.

He reached out to her, but the moment their fingers entwined, he woke up, reaching out into nothingness. That night, he went out and sat by the lake until dawn, pondering about his strange dream.

For the entire week, every night was the same dream. He would experience the sensation of floating in a void, a cold presence trying to persuade him to do evil deeds, and then hear the mysterious voice sing. Yet, as soon as he reached out to her, he would wake up with an empty feeling in his chest.

And this continued until earlier this morning, when he slept a dreamless sleep for once. Since his arrival in Camp Half-Blood two years ago, Luke had _never_ had a dreamless night. His dreams, or nightmares, consisted of memories of his childhood, his adventures with Thalia and Grover, his arrival at camp, monsters chasing after him, and much more. Yet, today he was so peaceful that he woke up feeling refreshed.

He looked outside, finding it to be slightly dark. The sun was barely up, but the morning mist was beautifully cold and relaxing.

Luke had bright blonde hair and tan skin, and his eyes were strikingly blue. He was quite tall for his age, being just a head under six feet, and handsome – Luke knew that the girls in camp adored him, not to be vain or anything. He was slim and fit, but muscular at the same time. His sleepwear consisted of sweatpants and a plain white shirt.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he swiftly walked around the other unclaimed demigods sleeping on the ground. Picking up his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, light faded blue jeans, socks, and black converse shoes, he silently dressed himself. After brushing his teeth and freshening up, he slipped on a blue hoodie and quietly left the cabin.

A few minutes later, he found himself near the borders of camp. Sword practice was to be held there today, in case of an emergency or invasion. One can never be too careful after all, especially if you're a demigod who's ass is being chased after by monsters. Chiron decided on it a week ago, and today's the day.

Luke's job, besides being the sword training instructor, was to clear any obstacles away from the training area, and to bring the weapons and armor there.

In half an hour, any rocks, small trees, and holes were removed. In fifteen minutes, he'd brought the weapons and armors. By 7:30, which is around the time breakfast starts, everything was prepared and ready to go.

Luke turned around, ready to leave and to go wake his cabin mates up, when he saw a something move from the corner of his eyes.

As fast as lightning, a semi-rusted training sword was in his hand. He spun around, ready to battle off any monster that had gone close enough to the camp boundaries, but was surprised when he saw nothing. As if the mysterious figure had disappeared.

Luke would have played it off as a trick of the light or his eyes just seeing things, but soon afterwards he heard a whisper in the air.

"_Find me…"_

It was a girl's voice, obviously. Soft and smooth, but pained and sorrowful; just like the voice singing in his dreams.

He heard it again, _"I'm here…"_

He let out a lone whisper. "Who are you?"

The voice came from behind him this time. _"It matters not who I am, but who _you_ are."_

Luke snapped his head around, but was only greeted by the morning mist. His heart rate drastically increased as he ran through all the clues of who this was.

"I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes-"

"_Who are you _really_…?"_

"I'm…I'm…" Luke couldn't find the right words to say.

By then, the voice was long gone.

The blonde growled in rage but mostly at himself for not being able to answer that last question. He slammed the tip of his sword into the ground in frustration. Next time, next time _for sure_, he'd know the answer.

* * *

|WILL SOLACE|

She had soft, waist-long wavy auburn hair – dark at the roots - that turned slightly red halfway down, with pale skin and a slim figure. She was tall, standing at about 5'5", just a few inches shorter than him. She wore a navy blue tank-top and white skinny jeans, both of which were covered in blood. Her body was beginning to grown curves, and her slimness was well announced with her tight clothing. She was barefoot, and had several scratches and cuts from running on rough ground. Adorning her neck was a thin silver chain. What was on the chain, though, was a mystery, as the rest was tucked into her clothing.

That's how she looked when Will first saw her injured form crippled on the ground.

After a few hours of bandaging her wounds and stabilizing her condition, she was now dressed in a hospital-like gown. An oxygen mask lay on her face to keep her breathing, and several IV drips containing nectar, vitamins, water, and other chemicals attached to her body. Her face was pale, but not as white as when he first saw her.

Will estimated a total of four weeks before she would wake up and be up and running. This girl, whose origin and name was unknown to him, was found by Chiron a few feet away from the camp boundaries yesterday with severe wounds everywhere.

She was basically choking on her own blood by the time she was brought to the infirmary.

It had been an entire day since she was found and bandaged, but for Will, it only seemed like a few hours. Chiron had told him specifically to keep the girl in a private room that can only be accessed by him, Will, and Mr. D. Apparently, the girl's identity was to be kept a secret until further notice.

As Will studied her beautiful, doll-like face, he noticed her long eyelashes and sharp her facial features. She was truly a beauty, even in her sleeping state. _Sleeping Beauty_, he'd nicknamed her after four days.

And somehow, from the bottom of his heart, he knew that this girl would be special. Not special in a sense that she would be strange or weird, but just…special. Unique, in a way.

Unintentionally, Will's finger caressed the girl's face. Soft touches lingered on her cheeks and trailed to her lips. They were soft and lusciously pink.

He blushed as he realized what he was doing. Turning on his heel, he left after grabbing his clipboard.

And so, a full week passed without any trouble. There was, however, unneeded staring on Will's part. He couldn't help it, the girl was just gorgeous.

Speaking of the girl, her wounds were healing at an exponential rate that should be impossible, even with the nectar and ambrosia. Within the first few days, her wounds were nearly gone except for some faint scars. Half a day later, even those scars were gone. By the sixth day, her complexion was back to normal, and her originally creamy pale, yet slightly tanned skin was revealed. Today, she was completely normal and healthy.

Within a week, the girl was completely healthy. He estimated four weeks for her full recovery, but she somehow managed it in one fourth of that time.

And that brings Will back to the sticky situation he was in:

"Who are you?"

Stormy gray stared back into his bright blue eyes. The girl, with her blank stare and suspicious attitude, sat up against her bed. Her body swayed a bit, but she quickly steadied herself.

"Woah, you shouldn't be sitting in your condition," Will stammered nervously. He rushed to her side and laid her back down, with her head being slightly elevated with a pillow. "You uh, were out for a week…"

She looked confused. "What…? I can't remember…"

Now it was Will's turn to be confused. "What is the last thing you remembered before waking up?"

She stared at the wall for a moment before replying, "Blood. Lots of blood."

Her body stiffened, and she started to shiver. Will made a move to help her calm down, but she just slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, but, can we just not talk about it?" she asked in a petrified voice.

Will just smiled and nodded. He didn't question her about it.

"My name is William Solace, but you can call me Will. I'm thirteen, doctor-in-training. What's your name?"

She eyed him with a poker face, as if she were trying to look through any lies and deception.

"It's fine if you don't-"

"Eva."

Will's eyebrows raised in slight confusion.

The girl sighed. "I'm Eva. My full name is a bother, but I prefer to be called Eva."

"I see," he said, writing the information on a clipboard. "Eva. Any last name in particular?"

As if she had to think about it, Eva's expression scrunched up. "…Walker. Eva…Walker. Yeah, that's it."

Will gave a friendly smile. "Well, Eva Walker, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to the demigods. And you're one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Book Series:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Manga:** D. Gray-Man

**Creator:** Rick Riordan / Katsura Hoshino

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Crossover – Fem! Allen "Evangeline Amelia Walker" – AU – Allen/All – Yuri (?) – No other D. Gray-man Characters – No beta as of now – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: **Percy Jackson has never led a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD doesn't help. His only real supports are Grover and his mother, Sally. But everything goes to hell (Hades) when Percy finds out he's a demigod. Not only that, but he meets a strange girl along the way who is not as she appears. A retelling of the Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist.

**Pairings: **Eva/Luke, Eva/Will, Eva/Percy, Eva/Apollo, Eva/Annabeth (One-sided), (May be changed in the future.)

**Author's Note:** Previous A/N was removed since I'm revising the current chapters (1-4).

**IMPORTANT:** The ages of the characters are different. The main characters (Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, etc.) are going to be about fourteen. Luke and Ethan will be nineteen to make it work out, while Will is eighteen. Eva (Allen) is presumably seventeen.

This chapter takes place five years after the last chapter. This is when Percy finally arrives at camp. Annabeth and Ethan are in here as well, unlike in the chapter before this.

Long, in-depth reviews are welcomed, and so are flames. Just try not to make them into forest fires though. I also want some criticism so I can improve. No sugar-coating _anything_.

***Please read and review!***

* * *

"_**MEMORIES BOOK 1: FORGOTTEN MELODY"**_

3: DAWN

* * *

|PERCY JACKSON|

His mother, Sally Jackson, was the nicest person he's ever known.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to follow me."

_So_, Percy wondered, trying to figure out why his mother was being interrogated and then kidnapped, _what on _earth_ did mom do?_

"I'm sorry," Sally said with an unsure smile. "But who are you?"

The lady standing outside of their door was dressed in a white tank-top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Slung across her shoulder was a black backpack filled with God-knows-what. In her right hand was her brown leather jacket, while her left hand held up a slightly charred pouch. Around her neck were two necklaces, one with a silver chain tucked into her shirt, and the other made of leather with five small beads resting on top of a knot. Strangely enough, a _knife_ holster was strapped across her body, allowing easy access to the knife from the side of her chest.

Her long, wavy hair was auburn with a hint of red near the tips. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, leaving a few strands of hair and her short, side-swept bangs to frame her face.

The unfamiliar girl said, "I'll answer your questions later, but right now we _need _to get away. It's an emergency."

She shared a knowing look with Sally before both women nodded. Stepping aside, Percy's mother quietly said in a hushed voice, "I'll be out in five minutes with our things."

The other just nodded, her long, slightly wavy ponytail gracefully flowing behind her. Despite being thirteen and only standing at 5'5" compared to her 5'8", Percy had to admit that this person was absolutely gorgeous. Not that he was a pervert or anything, but her body was _amazing._

As Percy stared at her figure, the girl caught his eye and chuckled. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

Instead of being angry, she just smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Eva Walker, and it's a pleasure to meet you, cutie."

He followed her lead, not knowing what else to do, and replied with a blush, "Percy Jackson, and the pleasure is all mine."

After that, there was no talking. Not a single noise between the two. It was quite awkward, but the girl didn't look bothered by it as much as he was. In five minutes, Sally returned with their bags.

"Mom, what are we-

"There's no more time, Ma'am. Follow me," Eva rushed.

Within minutes, they were rushing out of their apartment complex. Percy was actually glad that they were leaving Smelly-Gabe behind, but he was still nervous of _where_ exactly they were heading. Speaking of Smelly-Gabe…

"Hey, bitch! Where do you think you're going?"

All three turned around and were met with Percy's step-father, Gabe Ugliano. He was fat and ugly – quite a sore sight for the eyes.

When they didn't answer, Gabe walked towards them and grabbed Sally's arm.

"I said, where do you think you're going, bitch?"

In an instant, Eva punched Gabe in the face with a hard fist. Gripping his broken nose, he cried out in agony. The strange girl delivered a fierce side-kick to his stomach, crippling him to the ground. She quickly gave a final axe kick to his shoulder and another kick to his face before he fell to the ground, overpowered by pain.

Quickly, she said, "Sorry, I dealt with him as swiftly as possible."

She grabbed both mother and son's hands and pulled them along at a fast-paced run. By the time they got out of the apartment building, a car pulled up in front of them. The windows rolled down, revealing Grover in an awkward, nervous mess.

"Grover, what are you _doing_?" Percy asked in shock.

He shook his head, "Not enough time, Perce. Later."

Eva gently but nonetheless shoved Percy and Sally into the car.

Grover climbed in the back with Percy, while Sally drove and Eva sat in the front seat.

The entire ride was kept in silence. After half an hour, Percy managed to ask, "Where are we going?"

The other three all held looks of discontent, before Grover replied, "Summer camp."

"Camp?" he asked in disbelief.

They fled like criminals, and Eva beat up his stepdad all for the sake of getting to a camp? What kind of unbelievable bullshit is that?

"Camp first, questions later," Eva said with a grin. "Don't worry, though. It's not any ordinary summer camp."

Still uncomforted by the answer, Percy took it anyways. And so, Percy and Grover fell asleep in the back an hour into the ride.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Percy and Grover were jolted awake by Eva's voice. Percy rubbed his eyes and the tiredness out of them.

"What?" he asked.

Eva, turned to the back, watched for something outside with shock etched into her eyes. She didn't seem very scared, though. When Grover saw what Eva was staring at, he turned to see what the commotion was about and froze.

"Sally, drive faster! It's catching up!"

Eva gripped the chain around her neck tightly, something Percy noticed. Beside him, Grover shivered and even made something eerily similar to a _baa-haa_ noise. Percy turned to see what the big deal was and was thoroughly shocked.

Chasing after them was a beast like none other. He couldn't describe it since it was too dark to see, but it was huge, bull-like and very, very muscular. If he were to be punched by that, let alone flicked, he'd surely die ten times over.

"It's the Minotaur, Percy," Eva answered when she saw the look on his face.

"Mino…taur?" he questioned quite dumbly.

"I'll explain later," she said as soothingly as possible.

Sally cried out, "There it is!"

Three heads snapped back, staring ahead of the car. Not far away was a huge gate that resembled Greek architecture. It was a gateway of sorts, with two pillars and some text that he could not read in the dark.

"There it is-" Eva was cut off by the sound of lightning. She looked through the window with an expression of disdain.

As she rubbed her forehead in a headache-like manner and growled, she muttered, "Mother of fuckers…"

Within three seconds of that, the car was blown away by a powerful lightning strike. The car twirled through the air several times and landed upside down on the ground meters away from where they were once driving. The gate Percy saw was within reach if they ran fast enough, but unfortunately the Minotaur, or whatever Eva called it, was chasing after them.

"Sally, Grover, Percy, run to the gate. I'll hold it off," Eva said with a grim voice. Her hair was stuck underneath the crushed metal of the car, and she winced in pain as she attempted to tug it free.

"But-" Grover's voice was a mere defeated whisper.

"Get them to Camp before he catches up."

Grover tried again, "B-but-"

"Now!"

Without another word, Eva took out the knife from her holster slung across the front of her shoulder and cut her hair free. She kicked the door open and ran in the direction of the Minotaur, thoroughly shocking Percy. With the help of Grover, who followed Eva's lead and kicked the doors open with his goat legs, they ran towards the gate.

Percy turned around when he heard a massive roar. He saw Eva quickly dig her hand through her pocket and pull out a green gem-like object. It glowed a mysterious emerald color as she held it to his lips and laid a chaste kiss on it.

She tossed the gem in the air and, halfway through the toss, it glowed a bright white and transformed into a _gigantic_ sword.

"Oh shoot…" Percy whispered under his breath.

The sword was _huge_. No joking. It was broad and long, almost as tall as Eva was, and as wide as her shoulder width. The blade was pure white, except for the borders, which were lined with black, and the hilt, which was golden.

Percy was mesmerized by the broadsword, and wondered how she'd be able to use it, let alone lift it.

With a roar of rage, the Minotaur flung itself at Eva. At the same time, Eva raised her arm and lifted the heavy-looking sword with one hand. They ran towards each other, and in an instant, the two were on opposite sides of each other, backs turned.

Percy wondered if he'd been seeing things until the Minotaur cried out in agony. It fell to the ground in a loud _thud. _Then he saw it.

A horn and an arm belonging to the beast lay on the ground not far from him. He'd have to lie to say he didn't almost just puke then and there.

Eva let out a sigh and threw the sword in the air. As fast as it had turned into a sword, it turned back into a small gem. She caught it with one hand before tucking it back into her pocket.

She jogged back to where Percy was and grinned. "Sorry about before. I was just, well, in a rush."

Instead of replying to that, all Percy said was, "You're strong."

Eva blushed before her grin widened. "Yup, I'm the toughest in camp"

She made a fake motion of flexing her arms, making Percy laugh.

Eva frowned, running a hand through her now-short hair. "After this, I need to visit Silena to let her work her magic on my hair. It's completely ruined. But for now, let's get back to your mother and Grover. They must be worried sick-"

They never saw it coming. Within seconds, the Minotaur was up and running again. Literally.

"Oh, Styx!"

Eva was sent flying several feet, hitting the car with her back. She lay there as still as rock before finally falling beside it. The glass that wasn't completely broken was smashed into pieces with her body. Everywhere, as far as Percy could tell, was bleeding; more so her head and arms.

Percy stared into her wide eyes. She seemed only mildly shocked, as if having realized a childish mistake. Her right hand, shaky as a leaf on a windy day, reached to her forehead to wipe away her blood-soaked hair.

He heard her mutter, "Fuck my life."

He was awoken from his staring when he heard the familiar roar of the Minotaur. Its furry hand held his mom by the neck. She stared at her son, hopelessly clawing at the beast's hands.

With a loud roar, it clenched its fist around Sally. She choked out a small _"Go"_ before dissolving into a golden, shimmering light.

"No!"

His rage and sadness took over him. Percy desperately searched for any weapon he could find, but all he found was the Minotaur's severed limb and horn. Nonetheless, he still picked up the horn and stood at a semi-ready stance.

The monster charged.

It cleared the distance in literally seconds. As it got closer, Percy gripped the horn in his hands as tight as possible. In an instant, the horn was driven with all his might directly into the beast's furry ribcage. He was almost thrown back by the sheer force of the Minotaur's strike, but luckily his feet had a good enough grip on the ground.

The Minotaur turned into a puff of yellow, stinky powder.

From the distance, he heard a feeble, "Woo-hoo… Congratulations on your sec-second kill… Help me?"

He turned in the direction of the voice and spotted Eva's collapsed body. Her fist was pumped in the air, but it soon fell to the ground with an apparent _thump_.

She grinned at him, but was soon overtaken by pain. Her features became distorted and soon she was groaning.

Percy, still in the high of his new adrenaline rush, jogged towards her. He dully took note of Grover's fainted body on the grass moaning about food. As he closed the distance between him and Eva, the rush he felt died off and he instantly felt dizzy.

Not even ten feet away from her, he abruptly fell to the ground.

His muscles screamed in pain and his vision was swimming. He didn't even have the strength to move. Still, he reached out towards Eva with all the strength he could muster.

Eva, on the other hand, slowly crawled towards him and put her hand in his. She grinned.

"You did a pretty damn good job of handling the Minotaur. I'm surprised that a cutie like you could be so strong."

He gave a small grin and blushed at the compliment. His smile turned in a frown; he still hadn't forgotten about his mom.

Percy heard Eva have a coughing fit. The first few were regular coughs you get when you're sick, but the last few were wet and just screaming sick.

He looked up to see Eva coughing out blood. With each cough came a new splatter of blood on the ground. Percy gasped in surprise, which in turn caused his body to scream at the movement.

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

She cracked a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Then she coughed again. This time, it was almost half a cup of blood. She stared at the blood for a complete five seconds with a deadpan.

"Never mind, I'm not fine. If I die, please dump my body in the lake."

There was a sarcastic tone in her voice, but Percy still worried. He was mildly surprised when he felt something wet touch his fingers. Then he realized that it was Eva's blood. It was slowly dripping down the slope, which he gagged at.

"Eva?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Hey!"

No answer. Now he was really worried.

He picked himself up, despite every cell in his body screaming in protest. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders around for a few moments before hulling Eva up as gently as he could. Placing one of her arms over his neck, he held her by the waist with his right arm and basically dragged both him and her along the road until he reached Grover's body.

Putting the satyr in the same position as Eva, he half-carried half-dragged them through the gates. His breathing soon became labored and harsh, but he kept walking.

Despite his rundown condition, he still cried out for the loss of his mother, and the apparent near-death condition of Eva. Every now and then, he'd drop Grover before picking him up again. He never let Eva fall, however. He tried his best to keep her in the same position – after all, she was a _bit_ injured.

After some time, all he remembered about getting from point A to point B was a blur. He remembered picking his friend and the girl up, cue the blur, and then landing loudly on a wooden porch.

Percy dropped Grover a few steps before falling himself, but not without bringing Eva with him. Both landed on the ground in a heap of limbs and blood – mostly Eva's.

Percy stared at the ceiling fan circling above him as moths flew into the yellow light. As his vision and state of mind began dimming, he glanced at the stern faces of a familiar bearded-man and a pretty, princess-like blonde girl.

He heard the blonde cry out, "Eva!"

He vaguely realized that Eva barely regained consciousness and replied, "Annabeth…where the Hades is Will…"

"He-He'll be here any second. Hang on!"

The last thing Percy remembered before completely blacking out was the disgusted look this Annabeth girl sent him, and her voice saying, "He…He's the one, Eva. He must be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Book Series:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Manga:** D. Gray-Man

**Creator:** Rick Riordan / Katsura Hoshino

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Crossover – Fem! Allen "Evangeline Amelia Walker" – AU – Allen/All – Yuri (?) – No other D. Gray-man Characters – No beta as of now – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: **Percy Jackson has never led a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD doesn't help. His only real supports are Grover and his mother, Sally. But everything goes to hell (Hades) when Percy finds out he's a demigod. Not only that, but he meets a strange girl along the way who is not as she appears. A retelling of the Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist.

**Pairings: **Eva/Luke, Eva/Will, Eva/Percy, Eva/Apollo, Eva/Annabeth (One-sided), (May be changed in the future.)

**Author's Note:** Previous A/N was removed since I'm revising the current chapters (1-4).

**IMPORTANT:** The ages of the characters are different. The main characters (Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, etc.) are going to be about fourteen. Luke and Ethan will be nineteen to make it work out, while Will is eighteen. Eva (Allen) is presumably seventeen.

Long, in-depth reviews are welcomed, and so are flames. Just try not to make them into forest fires though. I also want some criticism so I can improve. No sugar-coating _anything_.

***Please read and review!***

* * *

_**"**__**MEMORIES BOOK 1: FORGOTTEN MELODY"**_

4: CAMP HALF-BLOOD

* * *

|WILL SOLACE|

When Will had heard about Eva's quest, it had been quite the shocker. There was no prophesy, no notice, no help. Literally a quick "_Help me Eva, I need to save my best friend"_ and she was shooting towards Grover like a bullet.

Will hadn't anticipated how much damage she would receive. It was _just_ a retrieval quest. Usually Satyrs do those, but there were some where they needed a demigod's help. Even then, however, the "quests" – they were barely considered such since there was no fame and glory in doing so – were usually easy.

Yet, on the night Eva came back, Will basically had a heart attack.

He was awoken from his nap in the hospital ward by Annabeth. She pretty much bashed his head with his clip board because _apparently_ he opened his eyes too late. What really got him up and running was when she began crying about Eva. And she _never_ did that – crying, that is – unless it was about Thalia, Luke, or Eva.

That by itself had Will running around camp with his first aid kit followed by Annabeth, who dragged two stretchers behind her. Grover was going to be just fine since he sustained little to no damage, according to Annabeth's information, so his safety was already a given.

In moments, they were by the boy and Eva's sides. Chiron had already informed him upon arrival that the boy, Percy, was fine, so Will immediately attended to Eva.

She had broken her left arm, right leg and foot, right shoulder, and a few ribs. One of her lungs was ruptured by one of said broken ribs. Internal bleeding was a given thanks to the wounds, and a slight head injury adorned her already wounded body. Some minor injuries included several cuts and scrapes, as well as bite marks from what Will recognized to be a few Hellhounds.

Now what gave him the heart attack was while he was checking Eva's injuries, her eyes shot open and she gasped in pain. Her breathing was harsh and labored, but she still managed to grin when she saw his familiar face.

"Will…"

She reached for his face, but her hand immediately fell back down from exhaustion. He caught that delicate hand within his own as he held her in a half-sitting half-laying position with his other arm and smiled.

Eva grimaced in pain. "Looking pretty… sexy there, Will," she joked.

He grinned at her while she coughed up a bit of blood. "Of course, I'm _always_ sexy."

Then she went into a coughing fit. Blood fell down her chin and onto her already dirty clothes.

Annabeth, who had been watching from the side, sobbed.

"Will…" Eva said quietly. "Please, for the love of gods, give me some pain killers."

And then she abruptly "died". The grip her hand had on his slipped, as well as her hand. Her breathing stopped. Now _that_ really gave Will a heart attack.

He tested her breathing and luckily it was still there, only very faint.

For a moment, he'd thought she'd gone to Hades there. Well, only after he and Annabeth lifted her and Percy onto the stretchers and rolled them to the infirmary did Will finally calm down. She was only unconscious, thank gods. And once she was hooked onto what she called the "life-support bullshit", she looked as fragile as a china doll. Like the smallest things would break her. It reminded him of the time when she first arrived a camp in a puddle of her own blood.

That was almost three days ago. For the past three days, she had never once regained consciousness.

Her physical form was already healed and ready to go thanks to the several IV's and nectar attached to her, as well as her abnormal healing rate. She was supposed to wake up any moment now, and knowing Eva, she'd probably do it at the worst possible moment. Like always.

She lay in the hospital bed in a white hospital gown with a single IV injection in her arm. Her beautiful, now-short auburn hair was scattered on the pillow, and her pale but lightly tanned skin was healthy.

Will stared at her face for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. He was supposed to be fixing some Hermes boy's broken finger, but he could wait.

Will brought his fingers to Eva's face and softly caressed her cheek. The situation seemed so familiar, almost exactly like the time she first arrived here. He'd been thirteen then, with Eva having been twelve. Even after five years, some things don't change.

"What are you doing?"

Will's head snapped around and was met by a grin.

He was so engrossed in Eva that he didn't notice the door being opened.

"Here for Eva, Luke?"

Luke replied with another grin. "Of course I'd come to visit her. Three times a day, every day, until she gets better."

Will just shrugged. "Well I need to take a break anyways. I'll give you thirty minutes."

The son of Apollo stepped out of the way for Luke to resume his place on the chair by Eva's side. On the way out, he took off his white doctor's coat and hung it by the door.

Glancing one last time at Eva's still form, he quietly closed the door.

"Time to fix that broken finger."

* * *

|LUKE CASTELLAN|

Luke held a single flower in his hand. It was a vibrant red peony. It was so beautiful, but it dulled in comparison to a certain girl in front of him.

He placed the flower in Eva's hair, right above her ear. He stood back and admired his handiwork.

"So apparently, the kid you saved is supposed to be someone great and powerful," Luke said with a smile. "He might fit the Great Prophesy."

There was no response, but that's to be expected.

"He just woke up two hours ago, and he's already met Annabeth."

Still no answer, which was fine since he'd been doing this for the last two days.

"I really miss you. Everyone does. Did you know that Annabeth was crying so much when she thought you died? Everyone was, even me. We all had a good laugh about it afterwards when Will told us otherwise, though."

Luke smiled at the memory of a teary-eyed blonde huddled up in his embrace at the thought of her beloved friend dying. And then when he told her the truth that Will had relayed to him earlier, she immediately blushed, slapped him, and then tried to make an excuse. Ah, the good times.

"Anyways, the strawberries are getting ripe. I tried one, and they taste amazingly sweet. You need to wake up so I can take you to the fields for a picnic."

He continued with this one-sided conversation until he felt that he'd spoken enough about camp news.

"Eva… I don't know what I'd do without you here. You're my best friend. Don't go dying on me. Please, wake up…"

Luke took a strand of Eva's hair and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss before standing up and leaving.

Outside, he saw Will leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I said thirty minutes," Will said. "You took an hour."

Luke just shrugged, pat him on the back, and left.

* * *

|EVA WALKER|

She awoke to the feeling of someone touching her hair. She was too lazy to open her eyes at the time, so she waited until that person left. When her eyes slowly opened, she hissed at the sudden light.

Will, who was walking though the door, immediately went to her side and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright, Eva?"

She gave him a big grin and nodded, replying, "Perfectly fabulous and drop-dead sexy, if that's what you're asking."

Her voice was slightly dry and coarse from not using it for three days, and she was grateful when Will handed her a glass of nectar. It even came with a small umbrella and straw.

He held the cup up for her as she took the straw and sipped from it.

"So what does it taste like?" he asked quizzically.

"Well, Sunshine," she began. "It's basically mango juice. It changes most of the time since I don't have a favorite food or drink in mind."

"How…boring," he replied.

"I'm hot. I'm _never _boring," she replied cheekily.

"Well," he said as a-matter-of-fact. "You're so hot that you denature my proteins. But you're not as hot as _I_ am. I was _born this way_."

"Yeah, yeah, get over yourself Sunshine. Stop abusing the fact that your dad is a fucking Sun God," she said with a fake pout.

Will chuckled at pet her head lovingly.

"Moving on, how's my Lancelot doing?" Eva asked with a sigh.

Will had to think for a bit. Lancelot? As in King Arthur's knight?

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?"

"It should be obvious."

"…Annabeth?"

"No, you dimwit. Luke."

_Ah_, Will thought. _That made much more sense._

Ever since Eva arrived in camp, Luke had been her knight in shining armor. He always defended her and protected her, even siding with her whenever she made a point. He was like her guard dog and best friend, just like Will was to her.

"Oh, he visits you three times a day. He always leaves flowers for you, but I suspect that Annabeth always takes them because she's jealous of him. She usually visits after him."

Eva laughed. Typical Annabeth. "Well we're all best buddies so that's fine. Now help me up."

"Wait, you shouldn't be-"

"Don't care."

Eva swung her legs off of the bed and stood up. And promptly fell.

Luckily Will caught her by the waist at the last second, otherwise she would have crippled to the ground.

He sighed in annoyance. "See what I mean? I know you're healing is amazing and all, but you aren't supposed to walk yet. Let me get you a wheel chair."

Two minutes later, Eva was being wheel-chaired out of the infirmary. She had changed out of her hospital gown, and was now in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and short denim shorts. To keep her warm, Will put a blanket onto her lap as he pushed her away from her room.

All around her, people congratulated her on bringing back the new kid alive and for staying alive herself. For every hello she received, she gave one back, no matter who it was. She even talked to those snotty Aphrodite children and the stupidly brutal Ares kids who, for some unknown reason, just adored her in a friend-rival sort of way.

For the longest times, Eva had been popular. Not at first, but after her first few days at camp, she was basically a celebrity. That's a story for another time, however.

"Can you braid my hair, please?" Eva asked.

Will, who was zoning out, gave her a confused look. "Uh, no."

She gave him a half-hearted glare. "Not you, Will. I was talking to Silena."

Will hadn't even noticed she was talking to someone because of how focused he was on his trail of thoughts. What he was thinking of, Eva didn't know.

"Sure thing, Eva," Silena replied.

She knelt down beside the wheelchair and began braiding the girl's hair into an intricate five-strand braid. After tying it with a black hair tie, she gave Eva a small hug and said, "Sorry, but I need to give a report to Chiron. Let's talk later."

Eva smiled. "Sure thing."

Once Silena left, Will said, "It seems like Miss Popular over here hasn't lost her fabulousness yet."

She rolled her eyes, replying, "Hush, you. Now bring me to the Hermes Cabin."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said mockingly.

After a few minutes, they reached the cabin. The door was open, so they just walked right in without asking. Inside, Annabeth and Percy stood near the doorway.

"Regular of undetermined?" somebody asked.

Annabeth replied, "Undetermined."

No one seemed to notice Eva or Will as they groaned in unison. She took the chance to jump out of her wheelchair and onto Annabeth's back. Being 5'8" to Annabeth's 5'4", Eva was pretty much tall enough to see clearly over the blonde's head.

"Who…!"

Annabeth turned, and seeing Eva's face so close to hers, stuttered, "Eva?"

"_The_ one and only."

Annabeth stiffened under her grasp. She stood straighter and blushed.

Behind Annabeth, Will scolded her. "Get _back_ in the chair, Eva."

Eva stuck out her tongue and mocked him, to which he semi-glared at her. After mumbling and groaning, she finally got back in the wheelchair and pouted. In front of her, Annabeth adjusted her clothes and hair in a fidgety way that made Eva giggle.

"Hello Percy, I see you're doing well," she commented. The boy nodded in confusion, but she didn't pay much attention. Most campers were like this at first, so he'd get over it sooner or later.

"Eva, right?" he asked doubtfully.

Eva grinned and gave him a playful slap to the shoulder. "You remembered my name!"

Percy nodded and smiled awkwardly, replying, "Well uh, I, um…yeah."

Eva gave a sly grin and joked, "What a cutie you are. So derpy yet charming."

Now the attention was on her. All of the Hermes children shouted, "Welcome back!"

Eva waved and grinned. "Yeah motherfuckers, I'm back and ready to kick ass!"

Everyone cheered and clapped while laughing. The infamous twins of the Hermes Cabin, Conner and Travis Stoll, held up a crudely made sign that said _"HEY. HEY YOU. YEAH YOU. Let's kick some ass together, Eva!". _During this time, Eva found her grin widening. Outside of the cabin, she distantly heard some yells and frightful screaming.

Will groaned behind her and said, "Sorry, Eva, but two campers were shot with arrows during archery practice with my Cabin. In the ass, probably. I'll need to check up on them."

She gave him an affirmative nod. "Go ahead, I'll have someone else drag my crippled body around camp."

The son of Apollo squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, smiled, and rushed towards the infirmary. Eva turned back to see Percy and Annabeth staring at her weirdly.

"What?" she said, faking hurt. "C'mon, one of you push me to the dining hall. I've basically been surviving on nectar and other chemicals for the past three _cannot_ be healthy."

Annabeth immediately made a move first, followed by Percy. However, Percy was closer and ended up getting there first. When he grabbed a hold of the handles, he could already feel Annabeth's glare burn through his head.

Unfortunately, Eva didn't see any of this, and just whooped, "Food!"

* * *

|PERCY JACKSON|

"So Annabeth, where's Luke?" Eva asked as she ate another forkful of pasta. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"The last time I saw him…," she began. "He was near the lake, I think. I presume he's still there, but I'm not sure what he's doing."

Percy noted the blush on Annabeth's cheeks. He didn't know much about love or the sort, but was it just him or did Annabeth fancy this Luke person? Of course he'd never ask her. If he did, she'd probably kick his ass and leave him hanging from the ceiling by the throat in the Hermes Cabin.

"By the way, Annabeth, remember how I went on a quest to pick up Percy?" Eva asked.

The blonde nodded, and she continued, "Well… I also found a textbook on architecture along the way. It was in a big library, and I can't say I didn't steal it. Luke's rubbing off on me, I guess. Anyways, it's in my bag, which is back in the infirmary. Do you want it?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas to a non-demigod as she cried out, "Yes!"

Percy absentmindedly watched the two exchange their thoughts until Annabeth walked away. When she was only a distant figure, Eva turned to Percy and smiled. She pinched his sleeve between her fingers and gently tugged on his shirt.

"Care to accompany me to the lake?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" Percy wasn't sure how to answer. He barely knew Eva, yet she was the closest person to him at the moment. Even Chiron, his teacher, and Grover, his best friend, seemed to betray his trust when he discovered about the world of the gods. Annabeth was, for some reason, really tough on him, while the other campers seemed to regard him as another nuisance. It was mostly the Hermes Cabin, and even though he knew they did it because there was barely any space in there, it still hurt.

"Help me out of this, Percy."

Eva lifted her arms up like a baby would do to their mother, and Percy instinctually lifted her out of the wheel chair. He eyed her worryingly as she stretched all the kinks out of her body.

"Are you sure you can walk like this? I'm pretty sure you were hurt way more than me with the…Minotaur?"

Eva laughed. "Yes, the Minotaur. Good times, good times. And yeah, I'm pretty confident in my healing and walking skills, but thanks for worrying."

"But," Percy said again. "Didn't that doctor dude tell you to stay seated?"

"That _doctor dude_ you speak of, Will, _did_ say that." Eva cracked her neck and gave a sly smile. She pressed a finger to her lips and made a _shhh_ sound "But what Will doesn't know won't hurt anyone."

Percy grinned. Ah, yes. Another trouble maker.

"Anyways," she drawled. "Let's get to the lake. And if Will is correct and I am too weak for this, you can always just carry me back like you did three days ago."

Percy blushed. "It's nothing."

"Oh, don't be modest. You practically saved my life. Now you're a big boy!"

Eva outright laughed when Percy mumbled, "Oh, shut up."

It was around time for archery and navigation class, so most of the campers were gone. Camp was nearly empty except for a few dozen that had other things to do or were skipping.

As they walked past the Hermes Cabin again, someone called out to Eva. Percy turned around and saw a boy, maybe a little older than Eva, run towards them. He had glossy black hair that covered part of his face and a slim build. Like most of the other campers, he wore the typical camp T-shirt with faded blue jeans. A white medical eyepatch covered his left eye, which Percy winced at. From the looks of it, he was several inches taller than Eva.

Eva spun around a moment after Percy and grinned.

"I'm alive!" Eva whooped, throwing her fist in the air.

The boy, now closer, hugged Eva and spun her around in a circle in the air. Eva giggled and held onto Ethan's neck. When he finally put her down, she hugged him close and very sensually before retreating moments later. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned when he returned the gesture while ruffling her hair.

Percy gulped and blushed hard. It was like one of those movies that he watched with his mother when he was younger; when the girl reunites with her boyfriend on the beach and the guy spins her around before both kiss.

"Percy, this is Ethan Nakamura. Ethan, this is Percy Jackson, the new recruit from a few days ago that I went on a quest for."

Ethan nodded and shook Percy's hand with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy then noticed the black eye patch over the man's left eye and imagined all the monsters Ethan could have faced than could have done something like that to him.

Nervously, he replied, "Same."

Eva swung her arm around Ethan's shoulder in a friendly way. "So, where're you heading off too?"

Ethan shrugged, hugging his arms around her shoulders and glomping her from behind. "I was supposed to be helping a few Hephaestus kids sharpen the swords and polish the shields and whatnot."

Eva nodded, pinching his cheek slightly. "I see. Well get on with your work, unless you want Silena after your ass for skipping."

"Yes, yes, I know," he replied. He ruffled her hair once more before saying bye and running off to the forges.

"And _that_," Eva said, turning to Percy, "is how you make friends."

"…What?" was his intelligent response.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," she huffed, crossing her arms. "You need to try to make friends here. Trust me, this is going to be your new home. Or at least your second home. Here at camp, this is a safe haven for demigods. At least try to be friendly with people if you're going to spend the next few summers here."

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Eva snorted. "Joke around, be funny, be brave, act like you want to get involved. I don't know, just be _yourself_. No one's going to bite you if you say something bad, and they're not going to just shun you if you're weird. Don't worry, when you're a demigod _everything _and _everyone_ is weird. And they won't make fun of you either because I'll kick their ass if they do."

Percy muttered, "Fine…"

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked at her. "You're my friend now, so don't worry. And you've just made your second acquaintance – Ethan."

Percy grinned. Now that he thought about it, maybe camp wasn't so bad. Sure, his mother was gone and his friend basically lied to him, but he was on the path of forgiveness and making new friends. Surely camp couldn't be _that _bad. And then he thought back to that friendly guy – Ethan.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he ended up blurting out.

Eva outright laughed in his face and slapped his shoulder lightly, replying, "Dude, he's like a brother to me. I may have had a crush on him in the past but, as you can see now, we're just extremely close friends. Maybe _too _close, you could say."

Percy blushed in embarrassment. To think he'd misunderstood their relationship. Luckily he didn't say it in front of Ethan like he almost did when he saw him swing Eva around.

"Anyways," she drawled.

"Hmm?" Percy replied smartly.

"I'm pretty sure Annabeth wants to see you," she said, pointing behind him.

He spun around and sure enough, Annabeth stood in the distance with a sour look on her face. Percy sighed. He really wanted to know why she was so pissed off at him, but he was still new at everything. He'd have to wait until later to ask.

He felt Eva slap him in the back. "If you need me, ask someone to point you in the direction of the lake. I'll be there for an hour or two but, if I'm not there, check the strawberry fields."

Percy nodded and watched as she walked off. As an afterthought, he admired her beauty. As soon as she was just a blur in the distance, he thought to himself, _I wonder who her godly parent is…_

* * *

|EVA WALKER|

"Where the fuck is he…" she muttered.

Eva pushed through the undergrowth before her feet hit the sand near the shore. The sun hit her eyes, and she had to use her hands to shield herself.

As the trees started thinning, she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but was too late when a figure tackled her to the ground.

She wasn't that injured since the person pushed her into the sand, and even then the other person took most of the blunt damage. Still, the force was enough to make the air in her lungs escape.

"Asshole…" she sputtered.

Eva panted for air as the man got off her and grinned.

"You're getting rusty, Eva."

She laughed. "That's happens when someone's been in the infirmary for a few days, Luke."

She accepted his outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "Heard Annabeth took the flowers."

Luke nodded. "Every single thing I left you, she took and probably threw away. She pretends not to be guilty, but you know kids these days."

Both shared knowing looks before talking some more about the past three days. Within fifteen minutes, Eva and Luke were sitting next to each other by the water. Both demigods leaned against a fallen tree trunk, with Eva mostly resting on Luke's shoulder.

"That new kid – Percy," Luke began. "How's he adapting to camp?"

"Pretty well, I guess. He's being the typical camper. He doesn't want to make friends until he gets used to camp, which I bet will be a few for days, so I told him the sooner the better," she replied. The she snorted. "Oh, and Annabeth hates him. Like, he's on her kill list."

Luke smiled. "Ah, good old Annabeth; we can always trust her to be wary of new campers."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, just enjoying the sounds of waves and the wind. In the meantime, Luke pulled out a small picnic basket and opened it, revealing chocolate covered strawberries and nectar. They quietly shared the food, sometimes taking bites out of each other's share.

An hour passed by too fast for either of them, and soon a game of Capture the Flag would start.

Luke stood up and dusted his pants off. He offered his hand, which Eva used to pull herself up again and brushed the sand off.

"I think you should accompany me to the game," Eva said with a smile.

"I think so too," Luke replied with a grin.

Eva entwined her fingers into his and leaned against him. "And so you shall."

The next few minutes were spent walking through the forest back to camp. In those few minutes, the two demigods discussed some past events.

"And oh my gods, Conner and Travis had to scrub the bathrooms for an entire month after that!"

Luke laughed. "I remember that incident! Didn't they paint the Ares kid and their cabin?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah, they got a crap load of paint and doused the cabin and its people in-"

"-pink," both said at the same time. They shared another fit of laughter before finally making their way into camp.

"Oh, oh, I got a new one," Luke said excitingly.

Eva, curious, asked, "Pick-up lines, cuddling spots, or ideas of sneaking out at night? 'Cuz right now, I'm want to hear all three."

There was a hidden message that Luke got, and he smiled and chuckled. "Well here's the pick-up line first because, you know, I'm a gentleman. Ready?"

Eva giggled and nodded, so Luke continued, "Number One: the pick-up line. You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pick-up line."

She burst into giggled and lightly hit Luke on the shoulder, saying, "That was cheesy _and _corny… _I love it._"

"Number Two: the cuddling," Luke added with a smile, his grip tightening on hers. "How about we cuddle on the sand at night, underneath the full moon, with a fire in front of us. Okay?"

Eva smiled and nodded, replying, "That's sounds amazingly cute and adorable, so of course I'll do that."

Luke grinned and gave her a charming look he knew she couldn't resist. "Number Three: a plan to sneak out. So after everyone's gone to sleep, maybe around midnight, come and meet me by the shore so we can do some of Number Two. Dress casually and I'll bring everything else."

"I'd love to!" Eva said ecstatically. It'd been a while since they snuck out to meet after hours. "I'll persuade the harpies not to kill us, and you prepare the strawberries. Deal?"

"Deal."

She moved closer to Luke and hugged his arm, snuggling her face into the upper part of his arm. She gave him a soft kiss to the cheek and a shy smile.

Luke returned the kiss and planted his lips on her cheek.

They walked onwards in comfortable silence, relishing in each other's presence. Sometime later, they made their way back to the cabin areas.

"Is that…Percy and Clarisse?" Eva questioned. She squinted in confusion and walked a little faster. Just then, Clarisse grabbed Percy's neck and dragged him off into the restroom.

"That is!" she cried out in horror. "Luke, call Chiron over, I'll handle this situation."

"Okay," he responded, running in the opposite direction.

Eva ran towards the restroom and quickly snatched a plain wooden staff from one of the weapon racks. As she got closer, she saw Annabeth watching the entire thing through her fingers.

"Annabeth, what's happening," she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

The other girl grimaced. "Clarisse's _initiation ceremony_."

Eva swore.

* * *

|PERCY JACKSON|

As Clarisse pushed Percy's face into the toilet bowl, he heard her name being shouted. The force on his head stopped, prolonging his fate, but the vice grip on his hair still remained.

"Clarisse, stop it!"

Percy turned and almost immediately blushed in shame. Eva stood by the restroom door with disappointed look on her face. Who she was disappointed in, however, Percy didn't know.

"I thought you knew better than this, Clarisse," Eva reprimanded. "He just woke up for Zeus's sake. Let the kid go."

Clarisse sneered. "And what if I don't?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Percy saw Eva sigh deeply with a frown. "Then I guess I'll have to stop you - the hard way."

Clarisse's sisters moved around her in a defensive position. Eva grabbed the very end of her weapon and swung it in an arc in front of her. Most of the sisters were thrown back, while one got hit in the ribs.

"Stand back unless you want your ass kicked!" Eva shouted.

Percy was mesmerized by how fluid Eva was in her movements and the calmness in her voice. He was, however, brought back to his current situation when his face was once again shoved near the foul water.

Percy felt a deep desire to _not_ get that dirty water on him. Like, an _incredible _desire. And with that, he felt something pull in the pit of his stomach. He heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shuddering. Clarisse's grip on his hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over Percy's head, and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind him.

Percy turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflaged girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as they were out the door, Percy felt the tug in his gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.

The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at him in shock.

Eva looked mildly shocked, but she was perfectly dry. Percy saw a flicker of red and orange, but it soon disappeared like an ember to a flame.

Percy looked down and realized he was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around him, and he didn't have one drop of water on his clothes. Nothing.

"What the Hades," Eva muttered.

Annabelle followed suit, "How did you…"

Percy shakily stood up and answered, "I don't know."

He really didn't. One minute he's going to be drenched in toilet water by Clarisse, and the next the situation has reversed.

Without saying much, the three walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her sisters were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping wet and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred.

"You are dead, new boy. You are _totally_ dead."

He probably should have let it go, but he couldn't help it. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward Cabin 5, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Eva whistled. "Wow, nice one, Percy. I don't know how you did it, but good job."

Percy then remembered why he was so ashamed earlier, and ducked his head. He just couldn't look into her eyes now. He was far too embarrassed by the toilet-thing.

"Don't be embarrassed," he heard. He lifted his head and saw Eva's understanding expression. "Everyone gets bullied at camp for one reason or another. Although I don't approve of it, it's natural. Even I got one of these _'initiations'_ when I first came to camp."

Percy felt a little bit better at this. "I'll trust your words, then."

Over to Eva's side, he noticed Annabeth stared at him. He couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at him for dousing her.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

**Note:** Oh. My. God. 6,069 words. Magical.


End file.
